The Subtle Art of Kissing
by Prongs85
Summary: Hermione offers Harry her help for something a bit...unorthodox, to say the least, lol. What will come out from that? Please, if you read, review and let me know what you think of it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

**Author Note: **Hope you will enjoy this little one-shot…I had much fun writing it, so please if you read review so I know what do you think of it…

**The Subtle Art of Kissing**

Harry was wandering in the halls of the castle, patrolling as his Head Boy status required. He and Hermione, who not surprisingly was the Head Girl, had established that they would take turns in patrolling, and as tonight was his turn, he was now heading to the Astronomy Tower, the most likely place where to find students after curfew, as it was the most famous place where to go to snog.

Snogging…that was a thing Harry never experienced in his life. Surely, he had had his first kiss, but that was in his fifth year, with Cho Chang, but that hadn't been a lovely experience. Then, he had not had other girlfriends, so he could not erase that not really pleasant memory.

Just as expected, he found out that someone was in the Tower.

"Can't they be a bit more original?" Harry thought to himself just before opening the door. And then, his eyes popped out at the sight before his eyes.

He stared at the couple for a few moments, as they were too interested in each other to notice him. Then he smiled, restraining a chuckle.

"Ronald Weasley, one would think that having the Heads as your best friends, you should know to not sneak out at night to snog." Harry said, teasing his friend.

Ron looked at him and his face became a deep red, while his companion, Luna Lovegood, giggled softly.

"Hem…" Ron stammered, but Harry stopped him.

"Ron, don't worry. This is one of our last nights here, and I'll not take points from my house just now that the exams are quite over and we are just waiting for the Graduation Ball that will take place in a week. But you have to go back to Gryffindor Tower, you know."

Ron and Luna nodded, and left Harry alone, walking away hand in hand. Harry sighed.

On his way back to the dorms he shared with Hermione, he still kept thinking about his almost non-existent interaction with girls, so he entered their common room ( "Snitch and Library" was their password ) with a frowned look. It was bound to happen that Hermione noticed. After all, she had always been there for him, always the one to calm him and support him.

And there was a reason. Till the end of their fourth year, she had been in love with him, even if he never saw that. She had done a wonderful job in keeping it quiet. So, she asked him.

"Harry, what's the problem?" she said, looking at him from over her book. She was studying Arithmancy for her last test the next day.

"Nothing" he replied. He didn't want to make a fool of himself with her, talking about so silly things. Especially if she was studying for an exam.

"Liar. I know something is bugging you, you can't hide it to me" she said softly. "Come here and tell me" she said, patting the spot next to hers on the couch.

Harry sighed again and sat near her. He had to admit Hermione had grown to be a very good looking young woman, but he had always dismissed those thoughts, as she was his best friend and he was not supposed to think about her that way.

"See, this is a silly thing. However, you know that we are near to leave this place forever, we are of age, and still I have no experience with girls. I mean, I had that thing with Cho…but that was not a good one, and especially that kiss…I don't know, maybe I really am a bad kisser…I mean, I don't know what a girl seeks in a kiss…how to do it to please her…"

Hermione looked at him, smiling. "You know, Harry, maybe you should have dated someone in these two years. Surely, she would have said you that you're not a bad kisser. However, if you're so worried about that, tomorrow after my exam we can go to the Room of Requirements and maybe I can give you some lessons on what a girl likes in a kiss. Mind you, I'm not so expert myself, plus girls have different tastes, but still, if you want, I'll be glad to help"

Harry looked up to her, surprised. He looked in her deep brown eyes, then smiled. He hugged her tightly, murmuring in her ear.

"That's my Mione, always looking at things from a logical point of view". Then he released her, and looked at her smiling.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow in the Room of Requirements after your exam. Now I'll go to bed, I'm knackered, and you'll be able to continue your studying." Harry added, standing up. He moved toward his bedroom, but then he stopped.

He returned to the couch and kissed her softly on the cheek, just near her lips. "Thanks. Good Night, Mione" he whispered to her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Anytime, Harry. Good Night" she said. When he was in his room, she touched the spot where he kissed her, smiling to herself.

Next day, Harry was on the grounds with Ron, relaxing. They were chatting about Quidditch, and Ron was talking without stop about the Cannons. Harry was listening, when suddenly he checked the time, remembering he had to meet Hermione for their "kissing lesson". He saw he had few minutes to go there, so he stood up abruptly and ran toward the castle. Ron called him, but he did not reply, and fortunately Luna distracted the redhead enough to prevent him from following Harry.

When he was in the corridor of the seventh floor, Harry paced it three times thinking about the room he needed. Finally, the door appeared, just in the moment Hermione arrived there.

"Hi. How was the exam?" Harry asked

"Quite easy. I am sure I did well on it. I see you already have thought the room. Are you ready to learn the "subtle art of kissing"? " she said, winking at him.

Harry nodded, then opened the door. The two of them were greeted by a very romantic setting, with fluffy couches and candles lighting it.

Hermione looked at Harry, bewildered. "Harry…what did you think?"

"I…I thought about a room to have some kissing with you…I thought if I had to learn…" he said, surprised himself about what the Room proposed them.

Hermione giggled, then took his hand and led him in. "I think it's very nice" she said.

Harry felt relieved. "I like it too" he said.

They settled on the couch, then Hermione started speaking. "First of all, you have to be sure the girl wants to be kissed, so don't do it if she doesn't seem to want it."

Harry nodded, that was something he could easily understand and remember.

"Then, you should move closer to her slowly, if that is a first kiss with her, to have it sweet" she continued.

Harry moved closer to her, so close their legs were now brushing on each other. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes, like this" she said, enjoying the closeness with him. "Then you have to inch your face toward hers slowly, avoiding to bump noses with her. That would be bad. If you want, you can cup her face with your hands"

Harry started to move his face toward hers. He was looking directly in her eyes, and seemed to not be able to look away. For the first time he saw something different in her eyes. He tentatively moved his hands to cup her face, and found her cheeks very soft, like silk.

Hermione started to breath harder. Here was her best friend, and the man he was in love with, few inches from kissing her.

"N-Now you have to b-brush your lips on hers, softly. And then, you can run your tongue on her lips, if she doesn't pull away" she said, her voice a bit cracking.

Harry looked at her lips, they seemed so soft, so delicate…so Hermione-ish…he was attracted by them, he was mesmerized by her lips. He closed the gap between them, touching his lips on hers. Then, he ran his tongue on her lower lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth, letting her own tongue touch his one.

Harry felt like a ton of fireworks had exploded in him, and realisation hit him hard. The girl he was searching had always been in front of him. He pushed her on her back, his tongue entering her mouth now more strongly, while battling with hers. She let a moan escape her throat, then put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, attacking his mouth again and again with her tongue.

After a while, they parted for lack of air.

"See, I knew you were not a bad kisser" Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Mmmh… I think I still need a lot of practice" he said, winking at her and kissing her again. She smiled against his lips, eagerly complying to his desires. That were her ones, too, after all. How many nights she had dreamed about just that, kissing him. And now, here he was, it started like a lesson, but now he was the one wanting to kiss her…

After a lot of heated kisses, they rested on the couch, in the candle-lit room, snuggled close. Her head was on his chest, while he was stroking her hair.

"I have only a regret," Harry said.

"And which one would it be?" Hermione said, looking lovingly at him.

He kissed her softly, pulling her closer.

"Not having seen that you were the girl for me before. I could have been your first kiss. By the way, who was the lucky one? Krum?"

Hermione giggled. "No, it was not Viktor"

"What do you mean? You did not date anyone before him, so…" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, it happened before I came here to Hogwarts. It was on my tenth birthday" she replied.

"At ten, you kissed a boy…ok, where is the real Hermione, and what did you do to her?" Harry asked, amused.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I didn't really mean to kiss him. I didn't even like him, actually."

"Did he force himself on you?" Harry asked, suddenly angry with the boy.

"Well, not really, but he had been a bit tricky. I was thanking him for the gift he gave me, so I was going to kiss him on the cheek, and he at the last moment turned his face, so I ended kissing him on the lips. I was so shocked that I stayed there some moments, and he pressed his lips on mine a bit harder, running his tongue on mine. I wonder where he learned that, at so early age" she said, smiling. "Nothing confronted to your kisses, tough" she added then, kissing him again.

They stayed that way a bit more, then Harry noticed it was time for heading to dinner.

They stood up, and Harry took her hand in his own. Just before exiting the room, though, he kissed her again, passionately, pinning her on the wall. She moaned in his mouth.

Finally, they reached the doors of the Great Hall. Just before Hermione pushed them open, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione…will you go to the Graduation Ball with me?" he asked.

"I will be delighted to do so" she replied, standing on her toes to kiss him a last time before entering the Great Hall, her hand in his own.

Harry beamed. The "subtle art of kissing" surely had a great interest for him, now.


End file.
